cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora/@comment-26121379-20171005080835/@comment-24397483-20171005125831
@Agtady Ah, but they can. Can play around (CP) United Sanctuary RP: screw you, I hate them so they can die locked for what I care. Anyway, Altmile has some resist if that consoles you and they can try to rush. SP: CP GP: some can, some cannot but on general they cannot. AF: cannot GS: cannot directly, but they can go the hit hard on one turn route. OTT: same as GS. Dragon Empire KG: they have restander and retire, they hurt more chaos than chaos hurts them (at the current moment, that is). Messiah can win but because they dont play true LJ playstyle, fakes. NK: Same as KG. They outmatch them even better. They lack a restander but can hit harder on one turn (if they plan that is) and have vmax... Again, only Messiah has a chance of winning because of its NG nature, draw engine and costless lock. Damn, star-vaders should eradicate them from existence. MK: Clone. CP NT: Domination, afterimage. CP or attack with opponents rgs. TK: CP Zoo GN: CP MC: Cannot, but not that it matters because of its lack of offensive. They will lose anyway only by LJ plusses without taking on account lock. After this set they are likely to become the nightmare and the new hate focus surpassing LJ but now meh. NN: Cannot. You have to pay a price for huge power columns. Anyway, you can use the resist, the bloom g3 and the ranunculus starter (with them you can CP). If you dont want because that results on lower ridiculous power that is your problem. You cannot have all. Anyway, I can assure you they get enough power and resources for being able to afford to run them without taking a significant demerit vs another clans. Either way, tremble NN because you are going to hate MC much more now and this cannot be played around. On top of that you can go for one turn of ridiculous power with better results that GS. Of course, I know trying to kill them on one turn is basically impossible but at least you have the option to try. AF cant so be a little grateful at least. Magallanica QF: Cannot. They are their natural enemies after all. They can try to rush early game though. BT: CP. They even have Ange but when Bushi gives an unjustified slap to LJ (BT doesnt even need to unlock) I dont see the comunnity whinning so much. GB: CP. They basically play mirage. Dark Zone SB: CP. And they can kill you one turn. DI: Meh, they have a restander and some options. They dont have particular advantages but it is not particularly a bad matchup. PM: They laugh at you. GC: Time Leap, Gearnext, etc... They laugh at you. CP Star Gate NG: One turn kill. Likely to fail but the same conditions as NN, GS... They can play 2 viktplasma if they have to push a little more for the win. LJ: Fake LJ Messiah laughs at you. DP: It usually is on disadvantage vs LJ. Again they have to take the unlikely route of rush and trying to push for game. SUMMARY: 11 clans that can play around and the majority ridicule you and your useless locks. (24 clans in total, that is almost half) 3 clans that are not particularly bothered by you and usually have even the advantage. 6 clans that are on disadvantage and cannot play around lock but have the option of trying at least to hit you hard on one go. 4 clans that are pretty much screwed. CONCLUSION So sorry, but without taking on account Chaos and Glendios it is pretty evident the majority can play around locks and if LJ were to rely on locks they will be on disadvantage on the majority of fights.